


The Nearness Of You.

by milktree



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Descriptions of emotions, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how that worked out, I tried to make it sensual without sex, Intense fluff maybe, It's very sweet though, Reader-Insert, Sensuality, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktree/pseuds/milktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not the pale moon that excites me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nearness Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> **I highly recommend listening to Norah Jones' The Nearness of You while reading this ficlet. :)**
> 
>  
> 
> Well, hi there! I have another short reader-insert ficlet for you all. I hope you all enjoy it! It's a bit of a break from the smut for a moment, just for a tiny moment because we can't waste time. Just kidding lol. But no really, I did LOVE writing this so if you guys want more romantic fics like this from me just let me know and I'll deliver. :D
> 
> As always!
> 
> e/c - eye color
> 
> s/c - skin color
> 
> h/l - hair length
> 
> h/c - hair color
> 
> Enjoy!~

It's not the pale moon that excites me

That thrills and delights me...

Oh no, it's just _the nearness of you..._

 

The plaid blue and green blanket cover you, wrapping your warm, naked body with its plush warmth as the night shrouded the room in darkness. You shift and stretch, feeling you limbs tremble in relief at the movement. You smiled as you felt an arm snake beneath the warmth of the blanket, gently wrapping around your midriff. You smile softly before you turn, the blanket tangling up in your limbs and shapely body. Your eyes instantly meet with a sparkling brown pair before a small smile spread beneath them. You unwound yourself from the blanket, pushing it away as you scooted closer to your lover. You let your soft hand run across their stubbly, strong jawline down to their chin, gently caressing it with the pad of your thumb as you continued to stare into their eyes. The moonlight from the young night sky shining into the room, dancing off of the walls, forming shadows from the items in the room. Your hand goes up to run through his thick, black hair. The glossy locks like silk running through your fingers, stimulating your senses along with his natural scent and the heat radiating from his own naked body. Mark's smile broadens as you bring your hand from his hair and down to his chest. You felt him shift closer to you, making you shiver as the tip of your noses brush. You smile when you felt his chest rumble with a soft chuckle, the vibration racing up your body to spread throughout your system. You close your eyes and hum softly, nuzzling your nose against his as your hand brushed across his collarbone. His skin was smooth, the rising gooseflesh from the sensation of your touch and the soft wispy cold shiver made the experience even better.

 

“Y/N...,” Mark rumbled softly, his chest vibrating once more and it made you open your (e/c) eyes. There was an extra sparkle in his eye that you would catch every so often when he would look at you. It was so fleeting and then it would leave, the thoughts that would run through his head had to be the reason for invoking such a gorgeous delight. You break out in a white smile at the sight, your hand still on his chest before it comes up to cup his cheek. Your leg coming up to wrap around his waist as he pulled you even closer to him. The comfort to be wrapped around him was better than any blanket, more than anything that words could express. His strong arm held you protectively, his warm hand running up and down your back, caressing your soft (s/c) skin. You both continue to stare at one another, taking in the moment with one another. You looked forward to this every single night and so did he. The moment where you take in each other's presence, each other's nearness....

 

“You feel so warm...,” you say softly watching his eyes squint slightly as he gave you a brighter smile, giving your eyes a glint of his luminescent smile. You kiss down the bridge of his nose slowly before kissing his forehead. When you pull back, you could see Mark's face well up with love and admiration as he finally gave you another grin, delighting your eyes and your heart.

 

“I could do this every night...,” he whispered to you, his voice still dancing off the walls even in the silence. “I could hold you like this forever....,”

 

You felt yourself heat up before smiling gently, feeling his hand continue to rub across your back and then over your waist and repeating the movement, soothing you more and more as your eyes began to become hazy once more.

 

“We can do this every night...if you would like to...,” you say with a small giggle. Mark let out another quiet chuckle before kissing your forehead gently. These were one of the few times you were able to spend the night because of his busy schedule. You didn't mind it; it just made moments like these even more special because for you, being with him was enough. Being in his presence and indulging in the sweet silence, pondering on the earlier lovemaking and the future possibilities was enough. You didn't need the expensive thrill of a reserved dinner nor the invitation to a party. All you needed was him close to bring you that joy and excitement that one would experience in those situations; enchanting you with his embraces and his very existence and his love. His sweet, sweet love.

 

_Just to feel him...._

 

“I want to every single night....I do,” he murmured as he pressed his forehead against yours, the warmth that spilled from both of your bodies mingling with one another. “And I will....I promise,”

 

You smile softly at his words and press your forehead a bit more firmly against his before pressing your lips against his in a warm kiss, your pores slowly snapping shut and opening at the feeling. The feeling you got every single time his lips brushed against yours. Your eyes flutter before you pull away and relax against the cool pillow before he lays on his back. You take the opportunity to lay on his chest, keeping your leg around him as your arm draped over his stomach. You could feel his abs twitch slightly when he breathed in. You feel yourself being lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat and his hotness. You smile as you felt his hand run through your (h/l), (h/c) hair. You shiver gently before relaxing once more, thinking of how luck you had to be to have someone like him with you.

 

Someone who understood you, knew the workings of your mind and your personality, your loves and your hates, your perfect imperfections....and loved you endlessly.

 

Someone who understood that the materialistic and the nightlife didn't enthrall you...the way his nearness did.

 

“I love you, Mark...,” you say softly before falling asleep in his arms.

 

In the midst of consciousness and slumber, you heard his deep voice speak out in return and his arm hold you even closer.

 

“I love you more...,”

 

I need no soft lights to enchant me

If you would only grant me

The right to hold you ever so tight

And to feel in the night....

_The nearness of you._

 


End file.
